


A Nice Piece of Ash

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut.  Nothing but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Piece of Ash

**Author's Note:**

> You people keep bugging me for short smut, so HERE IT IS! I’m not going to say when it happens; YOU figure it out :-) Most of my inspiration from this came from a compilation video of DD doing sex scenes which, unfortunately, has been taken down by YouTube and I can’t find anywhere else. Sorry.
> 
> Spoilers: A tiny one for The Unnatural.

A Nice Piece of Ash  
By Suzanne L. Feld  
Rated NC-17

 

“I, ah, thought you were too tired.”

“I was until you cuddled up behind me and stuck that very nice piece of ash between my butt cheeks.”

Mulder laughed even as she moaned; his fingers were busy between her spread legs, bringing her up to speed, rubbing his hard cock against her soft yet firm bottom. “I won’t keep you up too late.”

“Right now I don’t, oooohhhh, care…” Scully stretched under his hands, bracing hers against the head of the bed. She had one leg thrown back over his hip and was laying half on her back, resting on his hard body, which was directly behind hers. Though she had started the night in pajamas, they were gone by this point.

Mulder stretched his arm a bit farther and slid his fingers past her clitoris and gently rubbed around the damp, hot lips of her vagina, then dipped one finger in as far as he could, which wasn’t far in this position but it got that low moan again. He felt the muscles of her flat belly contracting under his arm as her canal tightened around his fingers. “Glad I can entice you,” he breathed, using his body to roll her forward as he pulled his arms from around her. He didn’t stop until she was on her belly, then he backed off and got up on his knees beside her. “Stay put,” he murmured as she squirmed. “Let me play.”

She shivered under his hands as he ran them from her bare shoulders, over her softly bowed back, and down to the swelling curves of her taut ass. The petal-softness of her skin above the firm, toned muscle beneath was a contrast he never got tired of. He knee-walked to the end of the bed, grasping her smooth, toned thighs and moving them apart so that he could see the dark auburn curls pressing into the peach-colored sheet beneath her. He gently ran the fingers of one hand over her labia, feeling the heat and dampness there, then inserted one finger into her vagina, pumping gently but firmly in and out, feeling her grow even wetter as her moans increased in frequency and volume. He added another finger, watching her hips flexing and unable to help himself from cupping one hand around her left ass cheek, feeling both the soft smoothness of the skin and the strong muscle moving beneath it. He inhaled the rich musky scent of her essence, feeling himself grow even harder. Holding himself in check, he slowly removed his fingers and rubbed them lower, circling then pressing on the hard little bump of her clit, feeling her body buck beneath his other hand even as she cried out, “oh, Mulder, more,” in startled yearning. 

He moved his hands to brace them on either side of her shoulders as he leaned over her back while moving his knees between her legs said huskily, “Want me to do you like this? Just slide into you and go at it until we can’t take it anymore?”

He lowered his body gently on top of hers, his hard cock sliding between the cheeks of her ass just like it had a short time earlier when he’d been trying to entice her, rubbing against her tailbone. She sucked in her breath then turned her head to the side, eyeing him through the strands of fiery red hair that hung across her face. “I want to see you,” she breathed, lifting herself up on her elbows.

“Your wish is my command,” he said, helping her flip over. But no sooner was she on her back and brushing hair out of her face than he was leaning over her, her legs laid over his arms at the elbow. He moved his hands to rest on the bed on either side of her near her waist, nearly bending her in half.

Then all she could do was cry out wordlessly as he looked down and entered her, sliding in with unerring accuracy. No matter how many times they made love, this was her favorite moment and one that she would never take for granted. They had taken so long to get to this point that Scully knew every time was to be savored and enjoyed to its fullest. He hovered over her, his face suffused with passion, eyes narrowed down to dark, glittering triangles as he concentrated on moving slowly in and out of her. “That good?”

“Beyond good…amazing,” she managed to gasp back; the way he had her bent and spread made each movement so exquisite that she could barely think, never mind talk. As she had suspected long ago, when Mulder made her the sole recipient of his considerable attention and skill it was beyond mere sex and into the realm of stunning. Hard to believe that ten minutes ago she was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open; right now she was so aroused that, if he’d tried to stop, she’d have put a gun to his head and dragged him back by the dick.

“Mmmn… long and slow or hard and fast? I’m up for either,” he breathed down at her, eyes sweeping over all of her that he could see. He was thrusting steadily, deeply, slowly in and out of her at a steady, even pace, savoring every exquisite moment. He glanced down at where their bodies were joined, and the sight of his hard, veined cock sliding in and out of her tight, wet canal, seeing himself gleaming with her juices in addition to the glorious physical sensations, caused a jolt in his belly that he hoped would never go away. “On second thought, I don’t know how much longer I can hold out,” he growled huskily, feeling himself unintentionally pick up the pace, lifting his eyes to her passion-rapt face. “Look at us, Scully, look at me fucking you. God it’s beautiful.”

Her eyes dipped and she let out a long, low moan that ended with, “Most beautiful thing ever.” She was never quite as verbose as he, though she knew he liked it when she tried. Plus she was bent nearly in half, which made talking difficult, especially when being increasingly pounded into.

Questions, answers, and finally words themselves became forgotten and useless to her as she lifted her arms to brace them against the head of the bed to hold herself steady against his increasingly powerful thrusts. He was staring down into her eyes with his own burning with ardent fervor, his face suffused and beginning to contort in passion, forehead sheened with droplets of sweat. “Can…can you come like this?” He finally panted. “I’m getting close.”

She shook her head, beyond rational thought. She’d been hanging on the edge for the past few minutes and could not think straight enough to speak, though she understood his question.

“Can’t—have—that,” he gasped staccato as he thrust hard into her a last few times, then stopped and removed his arms from holding her legs up, letting them fall to either side of his body. He leaned over her, hands on the bed near her shoulders, and began to rub his pelvic bone against hers while shallowly pumping in and out again. This was something he knew had worked before, though if it didn’t he planned to pull out and tongue her until she screamed; that was worth delaying his own release for.

Scully’s eyes popped wide open and she let out a half-yell, half-moan as he suddenly began to grind against her clitoris. Intense tingling rocketed through her to the tips of her fingers and toes, and she grabbed his muscular forearms with her strong hands, rocking herself back against him. She threw her head back as much as she could on the soft bed and cried out huskily as the powerful orgasm swept over her seconds later, then fell back shaky with weak limbs. 

God, that was what he loved to see, he thought absently, trembling on the edge of his own release as she stretched, hands once again bracing against the head of the bed even as she wrapped her legs around his hips. And now that he had satisfied his woman, he felt no further urge to hold back. “Hang on, love,” he rasped, scooting his knees back, leaning down to kiss her briefly but thoroughly, and then changing back to thrusting in and out instead of rubbing up and down.

This was another part that Scully loved, when she came early enough to watch him finish. He was so unconsciously sexy and exciting that it damn near did her in again just from watching him finish. When he got his rhythm pounding into her, really concentrating as he stared down at her almost wildly, he didn’t even notice when sweat dripped from his face, rolling down the slopes of her breasts to pool on her chest. Then his thrusts became wild and erratic, and his moans and grunts grew in tempo and volume until he suddenly threw his head back and cried out, “Oh, God, Scully!” He pumped into her a few last times, his head hanging and eyes closing as his face relaxed from the intense grimace it had assumed during his orgasm.

He lowered himself down on her gently, and she welcomed him with enfolding arms. “Jesus, Mulder, you are the sexiest man I have ever seen, real-life or fantasy,” she breathed into his ear, then gently lipped at the lobe, loving the shiver that trembled through him. He turned his head just enough to kiss her, deeply and lovingly, tongues and lips stroking leisurely across the other’s. “You can jump me any night no matter how tired I may say I am.”

He sighed, laying his head on the pillow over her shoulder, their faces were centimeters apart when she turned her head towards him. “So I guess I didn’t keep you up too late, did I?”

“I’m not even going to look at the clock,” she said, feeling him softening rapidly inside her. “And if I get tired or sleepy tomorrow, I’ll just think about what you did to me tonight—that’ll get me going again.”

He hummed in her ear, his weight pressing her a little more deeply into the bedclothes. Though he was holding himself up on his elbows so that his chest barely rested on hers, the rest of his body was so relaxed that it was getting almost uncomfortably heavy. 

“Mulder, don’t doze off on top of me,” she said, running her fingernails gently down his sweated back. “Come on, you big lug, now we really do need to get some sleep.”  
He shivered at her touch, feeling himself slip out of her and already missing the hot, tight warmth of her body, even if he wasn’t up to doing anything about it. “Only if you promise not to put your jammies back on,” he mumbled, nuzzling the side of her face with his nose. “I wanna feel skin on skin tonight.”

“Fine, just let me use the bathroom first,” she said, rubbing her cheek lightly against his stubbled one and wrapping her arms around his strong chest to give him a hug with her hands pressed flat against his damp back.

“Oh, if I have to,” he fake-grumbled, already sounding half-asleep. “Would like to roll over and pass out any time now.”

“So would I, but I’d be up within the hour anyway, so I may as well go now,” she said, wondering if he knew that many women urinated after unprotected sex to help avoid infection. But she wasn’t about to tell him that decidedly unromantic fact; let him think she had a small bladder, since she’d gone right before they’d crawled into bed, just a short time before he’d started with her.

He rolled off of her, grabbing and gently squeezing one breast in a friendly manner along the way before letting go completely so she could get up. When she returned he was sprawled across the bed in the same position, on top of the covers, snoring softly with his mouth open and one arm hanging off the side of the bed. Scully stopped near the foot of the bed, enjoying the sight of his long, lean body uncovered and at rest, glad that he had finally begun sleeping through the night after they’d gotten together.

Now she had the struggle of waking him up enough to move so she could pull the top sheet and blanket out from beneath him. She knew that she could don her pajamas again and he’d never know, since she got up well before he did. But on the other hand the skin-on-skin did sound good, so she left the pajamas where they lay in a heap of wine-colored satin on the side of the bed. When she was finally able to crawl in with him beneath the covers and snuggle close, she decided that in the morning it would be her turn to wake him up, the alarm and work be damned.

 

finis


End file.
